


The hunter's predator

by daisy_illusive



Series: Vampire Hunter Saga [1]
Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Fantasy, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: WooSeok no sabe cómo ni en qué momento acabó siendo un cazador cazado… solo sabe que desde que el vampiro SeungWoo se cruzó en su camino, todo comenzó a cambiar.





	1. Primera Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio no tenía planeado que se me alargara tanto ni que fuera tan profunda... pero me puse a escribir super inspirada y pasó lo que pasó... que un one shot de 2-3k se convirtió en un two shot (?)

La pequeña pistola que tenía escondida en la bota izquierda que todavía no había sido notada por sus captores era un peso reconfortante contra su pierna y le daba la oportunidad de estar todo lo tranquilo que aquella situación le permitía, lo que no era mucho, dado que se encontraba cautivo en la guarida de los Kang, aquel Clan de vampiros que se habían decidido rebelar contra las leyes y habían comenzado a cazar y matar humanos en Busan. WooSeok todavía se preguntaba a si mismo por qué había decidido que era una buena idea seguir el consejo de su jefe en el Gremio y viajar hasta Busan para ayudar a los demás cazadores que habían ido a la ciudad costera para lidiar con aquel problema… si no lo hubiera hecho, en aquellos momentos simplemente estaría en su casa, quedándose dormido mientras veía la tele y no allí, rodeado de vampiros que lo veían como su próxima comida.

—¿A quién crees que se comerán primero? —cuestionó JunHo, el cazador en prácticas al que habían cogido los vampiros en primera instancia y por quién WooSeok había acabado allí también.

—Probablemente a ti —replicó WooSeok—. Yo soy demasiado guapo como para desperdiciarme como comida, me convertirán en uno de ellos y seré parte de su secta inmortal.

—Yo creo que también me comerían a mí primero —murmuró el chico—, pero porque tú eres un saco de huesos y no mereces la pena como comida.

WooSeok se mordió la lengua para no contestarle a aquello, sabiendo perfectamente que tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba y, sobre todo, era muy ágil. Lo habían cogido a él también solo porque el gatillo de su pistola principal se había encasquillado y se había metido en el centro del meollo para sacar a JunHo de allí. Si hubiera tenido un segundo más para reaccionar, habría podido sacar la pistola de su bota y habría disparado a diestro y siniestro, paralizando a los vampiros con sus balas especiales y luego quemándolos a todos hasta que no quedaran más que las cenizas.

Perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la batalla que había tenido lugar unas horas antes, WooSeok se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido fuerte y llevó instintivamente su mano derecha a su bota, preparado para coger la pistola. Hacía un buen rato que se había desatado —a JunHo también— solo había estado esperando el momento oportuno para tratar de escapar y, aquel, con la atención de los vampiros que se encontraban en la enorme caverna en la única entrada al lugar, era el mejor momento.

Con rapidez, sacó la pistola y comenzó a disparar a los vampiros que tenía más cerca, provocando que estos se paralizasen por completo una vez las balas especiales penetraban en su rígida carne. El cazador no prestó atención a nada ni a nadie más, solo siendo plenamente consciente de que no tenía tantas balas y que debía de paralizar a los máximos vampiros posibles hasta que JunHo pudiera coger su ballesta en el otro lado del lugar y ayudarlo con la tarea. Por no atender más que a aquello, WooSeok no se dio cuenta de que el fuerte ruido que se había escuchado antes había sido provocado por una horda de vampiros que entraron al lugar junto con algunos cazadores y comenzaron a masacrar a sus congéneres hasta que prácticamente no los tuvo encima. Por un instante, WooSeok apuntó con su arma a uno de los vampiros recién llegados pensando que eran refuerzos del Clan Kang, pero al ver que YoHan, se encontraba allí también y estaba cooperando con éstos, cambió su objetivo a otro vampiro que se había interpuesto entre JunHo y su arma y disparó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Por lo que veo, el Gremio no tenía que haber estado tan preocupado por vosotros —dijo una voz desconocida y sensual tras él, provocando que WooSeok se girara inmediatamente, con su pistola lista para disparar, encontrándose al hacerlo a un vampiro alto, de rasgos angulares y ojos azules que le quitó la respiración—. No dispares, que soy de los buenos —le dijo el vampiro—. Soy Han SeungWoo, el líder de los Han de Busan y había venido aquí para salvarte.

WooSeok no dijo nada, solo torció el gesto y disparó su arma más allá del vampiro, paralizando a otro que se cernía sobre ellos, y después se giró para hacer lo mismo con otro que, por el rabillo del ojo había visto que le estaba dando problemas a YoHan.

En aquella pelea, fue el primer lugar en el que vio al famoso vampiro de pura sangre Han SeungWoo que había ayudado a preparar las leyes de protección de los humanos tiempo atrás y que se dedicaba a ayudar a los cazadores de vampiros a exterminar a aquellos que violaba dichas leyes… pero no sería la última.

~

—¿Cómo puedes ser una persona tan fría? —le cuestionó YoHan—. Es como si fueras más vampiro que el propio Han SeungWoo.

—Cualquiera es más vampiro que Han SeungWoo —replicó él, sin siquiera mirarlo, limpiando su pistola, sintiendo con las yemas de sus dedos el relieve de los grabados de está a través del pañuelo de tela—. Bebe sangre solo porque tiene que hacerlo para seguir vivo y manteniendo el orden en el mundo, que sino, ni la bebería.

Y WooSeok decía aquello con convicción porque en los últimos meses había pasado más tiempo del que podía contar al lado de aquel vampiro que odiaba el hecho de ser vampiro y que lo único que deseaba era la convivencia pacífica entre ambas razas. Después del incidente con el Clan de los Kang, que había decidido atacar a los humanos y su pequeño secuestro, desde Seúl le habían ordenado que se quedara en aquel lugar para ayudar a encontrar a los vampiros que habían escapado durante la trifulca, cooperando con los vampiros del Clan Han. A YoHan también le habían ordenado que se quedara allí, mientras JunHo volvía a la capital para seguir entrenando, puesto que había sido un descuido suyo el que había provocado toda aquella situación y eso no se podía producir en más ocasiones. Por aquel motivo, había pasado demasiadas noches junto al vampiro y, debido a que éste no callaba ni debajo del agua, lo había acabado conociendo tan bien.

—En eso tienes razón —murmuró su compañero—, pero sigues siendo un ser frío y sin sentimientos… el otro día Han SeungWoo te dijo que eras su tipo y tú simplemente lo mandaste a la mierda, ¿cómo puedes hacerle eso a uno de los vampiros que promulgó las leyes que mantienen a salvo a las personas adorables como mi hermano DongPyo?

WooSeok puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación porque no quería aguantar más el parloteo de YoHan, menos cuando éste le acababa de recordar lo que había pasado hacía unos días durante una caza, cuando por razones obvias no quería recordarlo. No obstante, aunque se fue del lugar, su mente ya había comenzado a reproducir aquella escena.

Unos días atrás habían pedido al Gremio en Seúl que le enviaran a un cazador nato, puesto que éstos eran mucho más sensibles al rastro de los vampiros y, por lo tanto, eran bastante más útiles que los cazadores normales en ocasiones en las que un vampiro puro como el que estaban tratando de encontrar decidiera ocultarse. El Gremio les había enviado SeungYoun, un cazador muy competente, pero también demasiado charlatán y éste, en medio de la caza había estado hablando con Han SeungWoo sobre los vampiros puros y la serie de habilidades que éstos tenían, incluyendo entre ellas la de modificar su aroma a través del sexo con otros vampiros o humanos. La conversación había degenerado a partir de ese momento y había ido cuesta abajo llegando al momento crítico en el que SeungYoun había acabado por preguntarle a Han SeungWoo que en el supuesto de que tuviera que ocultar su aroma a través de aquel método, con quién de los presentes se acostaría para hacerlo. La respuesta del vampiro de sangre pura había sido clara y precisa “WooSeok es el único que es mi tipo”, seguida de una respuesta por parte del cazador tan clara y precisa como aquella “ni en tus mejores sueños”.

Aquella respuesta había sido completamente automática y totalmente dispuesta a proteger sus sentimientos de cualquier ataque, no porque le pudiera desagradar la idea de que el vampiro lo señalase como la única persona con la que se acostaría, puesto que Han SeungWoo era totalmente opuesto a los vampiros con los que se había encontrado siempre y, sobre todo, era hermoso… pero aquella respuesta había salido de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla para que lo que había dicho el vampiro no lo hiciera temblar desde dentro y le rompiera el corazón.

WooSeok nunca había sido especialmente respetuoso con las personas, generalmente solo lo era con el jefe en el Gremio porque era el jefe y si le decía algo que no le gustara podía enviarlo a una misión suicida para quitárselo de en medio, pero cuando había hablado con SeungWoo en todo aquel tiempo lo había tratado de una forma bastante más respetuosa que al resto de sus compañeros o demás vampiros del Clan Han que los ayudaban, consciente de que el vampiro era un ser antiguo que había ayudado a configurar el mundo según él lo conocía —aunque en privado, hablando sobre él con los cazadores no lo fuera tanto—. No obstante, aquella noche había cruzado la línea y desde ese momento todo había sido raro durante las cazas grupales y, sobre todo, lo sería cuando les tocara hacer algo juntos. WooSeok esperaba que el momento no llegara pronto.

~

Sin embargo, las esperanzas y deseos de WooSeok no se vieron cumplidos cuando YoHan llegó corriendo hasta él para decirle que había habido novedades, que habían encontrado por fin al vampiro que habían estado buscando y que lo necesitaban a él junto a Han SeungWoo porque SeungYoun era muy fácilmente afectable por las habilidades de los vampiros sangre pura como cazador nato que era. WooSeok quiso renunciar a aquella misión porque a efectos prácticos estaría con el otro vampiro, pero obviamente no podía renunciar a aquello, así que, rápidamente se arregló con su traje de cazador y se guardó sus tres pistolas más varios cargadores antes de salir por la puerta en dirección al lugar en el que lo necesitaban.

—¿Sigue aquí? —le preguntó a SeungYoun una vez llegó. El cazador asintió—. ¿Está solo? —otro asentimiento—. ¿Dónde está Han SeungWoo?

—Ha ido a desalojar discretamente el bloque para que ningún humano sea cogido en la contienda —replicó el otro—, pero doblará la esquina en cinco segundos.

Tal y como SeungYoun le había dicho, en cinco segundos, el vampiro dobló la esquina y se acercó hasta ellos por el callejón en el que se habían ocultado, avisando de que el edificio había sido completamente desalojado y que todo estaba listo para terminar la caza de aquel vampiro que había estado jugando al escondite con ellos de una vez por todas. SeungYoun se excusó por no ser capaz de acompañarlos hasta el final, pero se quedaría guardando la retaguardia y con la gente que había tenido que salir de sus casas en mitad de la noche. De aquella forma, WooSeok se encontró a solas con Han SeungWoo por primera vez desde la conversación que no quería ni recordar, pero que cada dos por tres aparecía en su mente. La incomodidad se palpó en el ambiente durante unos instantes, pero en cuanto entraron al edificio y comenzaron a subir hasta la planta en la que se encontraba el otro vampiro, esta se desplazó por completo porque una caza estaba a punto de suceder y necesitaban cooperar el uno con el otro para que ésta terminase bien.

Ambos entraron al piso con un estruendo, encontrando al vampiro que habían estado persiguiendo todas esas semanas sentado con tranquilidad sobre el sofá, bebiendo sangre de una copa y con una sonrisa escalofriante. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre que bebía hicieron que a WooSeok se le pusiera la carne de gallina y recordara cómo lo había observado cuando los llevaron a JunHo y a él ante el vampiro durante el secuestro.

—No os habéis dado por vencidos, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el vampiro del Clan Kang—, por más que he tratado de ocultarme hasta estar por completo recuperado antes de presentarme ante vosotros, no me habéis dejado… pero habéis tardado lo suficiente en encontrarme como para que me recuperara casi por completo.

—Si no fueras un sangre pura habría tardado mucho menos en despedazarte —replicó Han SeungWoo, provocando una risa que a WooSeok le taladró los oídos.

Han SeungWoo se lanzó hacia el vampiro, pero éste saltó del sofá antes de que el otro pudiera llegar hasta él y, WooSeok sacó su pistola y le quitó el seguro, levantando el arma y colocándose en posición para encontrar el momento indicado en el que disparar mientras los dos vampiros luchaban. Ambos se movían rápido, demasiado rápido, no podía disparar en vano y arriesgarse a acertarle a SeungWoo en lugar de al vampiro del Clan Kang, por lo que, simplemente se quedó de aquella forma, en guardia, esperando su momento de disparar para paralizar al vampiro.

Tan concentrado se encontraba en aquella tarea y tan seguro estaba de que no había ningún vampiro más en aquel piso por lo que le había dicho SeungYoun antes, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien tras él hasta que no sintió unas manos gélidas sobre su cuello. WooSeok trató de alejarse de su atacante, de zafarse de él, pero los dedos cerniéndose sobre su garganta eran demasiado fuertes y lo dejaron sin respiración; no obstante, el cazador luchó por soltarse, le dio una patada en la rodilla y apuntó con su pistola a una de las manos que lo mantenían sujeto, lo cual provocó que el otro vampiro lo soltara, pero lo arañara al retirar la mano. WooSeok aprovechó para alejarse de él sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida y se sintió un poco amenazado porque estaba rodeado de vampiros, pero no era algo con lo que hubiera lidiado antes.

Con rapidez, el cazador apuntó al corazón del vampiro que lo había atacado y disparó antes de que éste pudiera moverse para dejarlo paralizado. Acto seguido, se giró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde el otro vampiro del Clan Kang se encontraba junto a Han SeungWoo. Ambos habían dejado de luchar entre ellos y WooSeok estaba completamente seguro de que había sido el olor de su sangre lo que los había hecho dejarlo. Sin perder más tiempo, apuntó al vampiro que habían estado persiguiendo esas semanas y le disparó para dejarlo paralizado, después sacó el mechero que producía aquel fuego especial que quemaba a los vampiros y se preparó para usarlo primero con el vampiro que lo había atacado, dándole la espalda por un segundo a Han SeungWoo… algo que no debería haber hecho.

Antes de poder prender el fuego vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el vampiro se lanzaba hacia él y se giró, pistola en alto hacia él, para amenazarlo con ella si se acercaba más, pero los ojos de Han SeungWoo ya no eran azules, sino escarlatas y los colmillos asomaban en su boca, cortando su labio inferior. WooSeok sabía perfectamente que el vampiro consumía la mínima cantidad de sangre posible para mantenerse saludable y existiendo y que se resistía a toda sangre que pudiera oler… pero por alguna razón, en aquel momento, estaba viendo a WooSeok como una presa y no como al cazador al que había estado ayudando todo aquel tiempo. Antes de que el vampiro pudiera acercarse a él para morderlo, WooSeok disparó.

~

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —seguía diciendo una y otra vez SeungYoun aun dos días después de que todo hubiera terminado—, el olor de ambos vampiros se había entremezclado porque se habían estado acostando juntos y creía que solo había un vampiro allí y por eso ha pasado todo esto… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

—Para —dijo WooSeok, molesto—. Ya me lo has explicado varias veces y ya te he dicho yo también varias veces que no pasa nada, todo se solucionó al final.

—Pero por mi culpa tuviste que disparar a Han SeungWoo —replicó el cazador nato, colgándose de su brazo.

—No. Fue mi culpa —respondió él—. Fui descuidado y no me di cuenta de que allí había otro vampiro, es de manual cerciorarse por completo de cuántos vampiros se encuentran en un lugar antes de enfocarse en una tarea. Así que no te martirices, ¿vale?

—Vale… —replicó SeungYoun, aunque no pareció muy convencido.

WooSeok dejó atrás al otro chico, caminando hacia su destino, la habitación en la que estaba descansando Han SeungWoo. Desde que ocurrió el incidente, WooSeok no lo había visto, de hecho, había hecho todo lo posible para no tener que acercarse siquiera a aquella habitación, no porque tuviera miedo de él, sino porque no sabía cómo iban a solucionar aquello y salvar una situación de lo más incómoda… pero el vampiro lo había llamado a aquella habitación y él había tenido que ir. No tardó más que unos minutos en llegar a la puerta que guardaba dicha habitación y llamó a ésta con sus nudillos, recibiendo un “adelante” en respuesta. WooSeok inspiró profundamente antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar al lugar, cerrando tras él.

La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, una oscuridad solo disuelta por un par de luces que se encontraban cerca de la cama, donde Han SeungWoo se encontraba sentado, esperándolo. WooSeok se acercó hasta allí, aunque dejando algo de distancia entre ambos por si tenía que reaccionar a algún ataque. Había dejado sus pistolas grandes en su propia habitación, pero todavía tenía la pequeña que guardaba en su bota izquierda con él y notarla en aquel lugar lo hacía sentir reconfortado.

—Siento lo que sucedió el otro día —murmuró el vampiro—. No suelo perder el control de esa manera.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello —respondió WooSeok—, ya me dijo en una ocasión un vampiro que cazaba que llegó a herirme que mi sangre era demasiado dulce y que eso lo atraía.

—No es solo dulce —dijo el otro—. Es una sangre completamente diferente a toda la que he olido en toda mi vida, especial… única…


	2. Segunda Parte

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —cuestionó JunHo en cuanto WooSeok, SeungYoun y YoHan entraron por la puerta de la sala en la que habían sido citados por el jefe del Gremio para que les contasen cómo habían ido las cosas en Busan.

—Un horror —respondió YoHan.

—Hay un vampiro en el edificio —dijo SeungYoun inmediatamente después, provocando que WooSeok y YoHan llevaran sus manos a sus armas.

—Será MinHee, no os preocupéis por él —comentó JunHo como si tener un vampiro en el Gremio fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Necesitamos contexto, JunHo —tuvo que decir WooSeok para que el chico comenzara a hablar.

—Ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegué —empezó—, y cuando le pregunté al jefe qué hacía aquí me dijo que era uno de los miembros del Clan Kang que se había ido de Busan antes de que su Clan comenzara con los asesinatos y pidió refugio aquí porque temía que alguien fuera a por él.

—¿Ahora protegemos vampiros? —cuestionó SeungYoun, que había sacado uno de sus cuchillos y había comenzado a jugar con él entre sus dedos.

—Guárdate eso, que le puedes sacar un ojo a alguien —le dijo WooSeok antes de alejarse del otro cazador y sentarse a lado de donde estaba JunHo—. Entonces pidió ayuda al Gremio… ¿un vampiro no debería de ser capaz de valerse por sí mismo? Si es del Clan Kang significa que es un sangre pura.

—Es un sangre pura —confirmó SeungYoun.

—Sí lo es… pero si lo vierais… sabríais por qué ha pedido protección al Gremio —murmuró JunHo—. Cuando lo vi por primera vez pensaba que me estaban mintiendo y que no era un vampiro, aparte de la piel blanca y ser guapo no tiene nada de aura de vampiro.

—Si el perro lo ha olido es que es de verdad un vampiro —comentó WooSeok, refiriéndose a SeungYoun, que pareció dolido y ofendido porque lo hubiera llamado perro, pero a WooSeok le dio un poco igual aquello, ya tenía bastante con lo suyo como para tener que preocuparse por haber ofendido a su compañero.

Antes de volver a Seúl había ido a visitar a Han SeungWoo porque lo había llamado a su habitación y éste le había dicho que su sangre era especial y que nunca en sus siglos de vida se había encontrado con una sangre tan especial como la suya y que cuando se recuperara lo suficiente de la bala que WooSeok le había disparado viajaría hasta Seúl para tratar de averiguar cosas sobre su sangre. El cazador le había dado un montón de vueltas a aquel asunto, le había estado dando vueltas en el viaje hasta la capital y le había seguido dando vueltas durante todo ese tiempo sin llegar a comprender el por qué el vampiro decía que su sangre era especial y, sobre todo, cómo su sangre era especial porque simplemente era un cazador de vampiros humano, no era como SeungYoun, que llevaba lo de cazar vampiros innato en su sangre.

—¿Y hasta cuando se quedará el tal MinHee? —cuestionó YoHan, sacando a WooSeok de sus pensamientos.

—Supongo que hasta que se solucione todo el tema del Clan Kang —comentó SeungYoun—. Después de todo, escaparon varios miembros y quizás puedan ir a por él por haberlos abandonado… ya sabéis cómo son algunos clanes de vampiros, que hacen las cosas de forma unida y no aceptan que haya discrepancias.

—Por eso todo el clan Han sigue los pasos de su líder Han SeungWoo sobre las leyes y la sangre que beben es siempre tomada o con consentimiento de los humanos o simplemente sobrantes de los hospitales —murmuró JunHo.

—¿Has estado estudiando el tiempo que has estado aquí? —le preguntó YoHan. JunHo asintió.

—También he estado teniendo muchas clases de lucha y me han mandado a muchas misiones de observador y apoyo —replicó el chico—. La próxima vez que me manden a una misión peligrosa seré de ayuda, lo prometo.

WooSeok esperó que aquello que el chico había dicho fuera verdad… porque algo como lo que había pasado la otra vez no podía volver a suceder o su vida y la de aquellos que lo rodearan correría peligro y no había tantos cazadores de vampiros en el Gremio como antes, no se podían permitir perder a gente así como así.

~

WooSeok odiaba tener que salir a hacer rondas y que en la noche no sucediera absolutamente nada, lo odiaba con toda su alma porque necesitaba un poco de acción para quitarse de la cabeza preocupaciones y pensamientos varios que quería alejar de su mente… porque semanas después de haber vuelto de Busan, no dejaba de pensar en Han SeungWoo y, para postre, el vampiro había avisado al Gremio días antes que viajaría hasta Seúl y su viaje, obviamente, tenía que ver con el tema de la sangre de WooSeok, aunque el cazador no estaba seguro de si el Gremio estaba al corriente de aquel tema.

Al volver de la ronda de aquella noche a los cuarteles generales del Gremio, WooSeok se encontró nada más entrar con un vampiro… en realidad, dos vampiros. Durante un segundo, se quedó petrificado, con la mano en la pistola, dispuesto a sacarla e inmovilizarlos porque esa era siempre la primera opción de los cazadores, pero no la alzó porque quienes se encontraban allí eran conocidos. A uno de los vampiros lo había visto por primera vez meses atrás, en Busan, y al otro lo había visto tan solo unos días antes.

—¿EunSang? —llamó a uno de los vampiros, éste se dio la vuelta y lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Han SeungWoo había avisado de que iba a ir a la capital en esa semana, pero no había especificado el día exacto y tampoco había dicho que fuera a ir acompañado, por lo que WooSeok no se lo esperaba allí. Tampoco esperaba encontrarse con MinHee allí, puesto que el otro vampiro apenas salía de su habitación, pero con éste apenas había hablado y no tenía la confianza suficiente como para poder preguntarle qué hacía allí.

—Llegamos durante la noche a Seúl y nos vamos a alojar en el Gremio —respondió EunSang—, SeungWoo llegó demasiado cansado y creo que sería bueno que fueras a verlo —WooSeok asintió—. Pero… ¿qué hace él aquí? —señaló a MinHee—. Es del Clan Kang.

—Pidió asilo antes de que todo pasara, está bajo la protección del Gremio —replicó—. ¿Dónde está Han SeungWoo? —le preguntó.

—En la segunda planta, en la habitación al final del pasillo —le dijo EunSang, todavía con la vista fija en el otro vampiro, que también lo observaba con fijeza.

WooSeok asintió de nuevo y observó la situación unos segundos más antes de decidir que podía dejar a los vampiros allí solos sin tener que preocuparse más tarde de encontrarse un vampiro muerto —aun así, le envió un mensaje a YoHan para que les echara un ojo por si acaso—. Se alejó de la entrada del edificio dando grandes zancadas y atravesó el robusto edificio, construido a prueba de cualquier ataque, subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta el lugar en el que EunSang le había dicho que se encontraba Han SeungWoo. Estaba un poco preocupado porque sabía a la perfección que los vampiros se recuperaban rápido de cualquier herida y aunque la bala que le había disparado para que no se acercara a él y lo mordiera fuera especial, aquellas semanas deberían de haber bastado para que se recuperara por completo; no obstante, EunSang le había dicho aquello y WooSeok no podía evitar pensar que algo estaba yendo mal.

Rozó con sus nudillos la puerta, inseguro sobre si a aquellas horas molestaría porque los vampiros eran nocturnos y ya era de mañana, pero la voz de Han SeungWoo dándole paso desde el interior le hizo saber que estaba despierto, así que, simplemente entró a la habitación, cerrando a su espalda. El lugar y la situación le recordó a lo sucedido unas semanas atrás en Busan, cuando el vampiro le habló de que su sangre era especial y por eso había tratado de atacarlo.

—Te ha mandado EunSang, supongo —comentó el vampiro. WooSeok asintió, acercándose a la cama en la que el otro estaba sentado—. Le dije que no hacía falta que te molestara cuando llegaras, que estarías cansado.

—Esta noche no ha habido ningún percance en la ronda —murmuró el cazador—, me he aburrido demasiado, de hecho… EunSang me ha comentado que habíais llegado y que todavía no te habías recuperado del todo. Lo habrá dicho por si yo podía hacer algo, pero no sé qué es lo que podría hacer.

—Me terminaré de recuperar —respondió Han SeungWoo—, solo necesito algo más de tiempo, aunque…

—¿Aunque…?

—Creo que EunSang te ha enviado aquí porque le hablé del motivo por el cual hemos venido a la capital y debe pensar que puede ayudar —dijo.

WooSeok tragó saliva de forma bastante evidente, sintiendo su garganta completamente seca. Han SeungWoo estaba hablando de su sangre, como si con ésta pudiera recuperarse más rápidamente.

—No estoy seguro… pero me gustaría hacer un experimento… —murmuró el vampiro—. ¿Podría tomar algo de tu sangre para confirmarlo? —WooSeok se quedó completamente paralizado, su mente viajando de nuevo al momento en el que lo habían herido en aquel piso y el vampiro se había abalanzado sobre él—. Comprendo que no quieras hacerlo —dijo inmediatamente después Han SeungWoo—, era solamente una posibilidad.

Algo en el interior del cazador se removió al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. No conocía a Han SeungWoo lo suficiente como para interpretar sus expresiones o para entenderlo sin que éste le contara qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, probablemente, nadie que conociera al vampiro podría hacerlo porque el vampiro llevaba demasiados siglos existiendo en el mundo; no obstante, sintió que éste se sentía decepcionado y desesperado. WooSeok sabía que el daño que la bala le hubiera proporcionado no debería de ser difícil de curar para un vampiro de la edad de Han SeungWoo y que el tiempo que éste estaba tardando en recuperarse del todo no era lo normal. El vampiro tenía que estar desesperado por encontrar una solución para aquello y también desentrañar el enigma de su sangre… él podía entregar un poco de su sangre para ayudarlo, sobre todo, cuando sabía perfectamente que éste no bebía sangre a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—Te doy mi permiso —murmuró WooSeok—. Pero trata de no matarme.

—Puedo asegurarte que no voy a matarte —replicó el vampiro.

WooSeok asintió entonces y se sentó sobre la cama tendiéndole su brazo para que pudiera morder el interior de su muñeca, pero el vampiro parecía tener otras intenciones, puesto que lo cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él, acercando su rostro a su cuello, donde hincó sus colmillos en su carne. WooSeok se sorprendió y se agarró firmemente con sus dedos a los anchos hombros de Han SeungWoo mientras sentía cómo el vampiro bebía su sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral de arriba abajo y WooSeok no pudo reprimirlo, de la misma forma que no pudo reprimir el leve gemido que escapó de sus labios.

~

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello? —le preguntó JunHo, acercando su mano al lugar que se había cubierto con una tirita ancha, pero antes de que ésta pudiera llegar hasta su cuello, WooSeok ágilmente la cazó al vuelo.

—Erupción cutánea —respondió, soltando la mano del chico y después subiéndose la cremallera de la cazadora hasta arriba del todo, para tratar de tapar la tirita.

JunHo no pareció convencido con aquella respuesta y SeungYoun le movió una ceja sugerentemente, así que, tampoco lo había convencido a él, pero a WooSeok no le podía dar más igual. En la reunión que acababan de tener el jefe del Gremio les había comentado a todos los cazadores allí presentes, que algunos de los vampiros del Clan Kang que habían escapado, estaban buscando a MinHee y, de paso, provocando un poco de caos. Todavía no habían llegado a Seúl, pero era cuestión de tiempo que lo hicieran. Por el momento, los cazadores de vampiros que se encontraban en las provincias por las que pasaban se harían cargo de ellos, pero una vez que llegaran a la capital, tenían que estar preparados.

Y, además de aquello, WooSeok tenía otras preocupaciones mucho más cercanas y que le tocaban una fibra mucho más sensible, porque el drama del Clan Kang y lo que pudieran pensar sus demás compañeros de profesión, no eran nada comparado con lo que le había pasado hacía dos días en la habitación de Han SeungWoo. El cazador todavía seguía dándole vueltas a aquel momento exacto en el que los colmillos del vampiro se habían hundido en su cuello, rasgando su piel, haciendo que la sangre manara de la herida recién abierta y provocando un escalofrío de placer por todo su cuerpo. WooSeok tuvo que dejar de pensar en aquello porque si su mente vagaba por ese lugar, no sabría componer la expresión de su rostro y no le hacía falta que los demás cazadores quisieran saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, no tenían por qué saberlo… aunque él quería hablar con Han SeungWoo sobre ello, porque necesitaba una explicación.

—Tenemos que prepararnos para darles caza si llegan a Seúl —dijo, para enfocar su mente en el trabajo y no pensar en Han SeungWoo—. Sabemos que tenemos la lealtad del Clan Han, que nos ayudará si los necesitamos… pero deberíamos hablar con el Clan Lee.

—Yo estoy de prácticas —replicó rápidamente JunHo.

—Yo tampoco tengo rango suficiente para ir —añadió YoHan.

—Decidido entonces —WooSeok miró al único que no había hablado—. Como único cazador nato del Gremio en Seúl, te ha tocado la importante misión de hablar con el Clan Lee.

—Ni hablar —protestó SeungYoun.

—¿Votos a favor? —preguntó WooSeok. YoHan, JunHo y él mismo alzaron sus manos—. Decidido por mayoría. Te comes tú el marrón. Se levanta la sesión.

WooSeok se levantó de la mesa, seguido de YoHan y JunHo, dejando a SeungYoun en la sala protestando por no querer hacer ese trabajo que le acababan de asignar. No estaba muy contento con ello y WooSeok tampoco lo estaría, porque el Clan Lee, aunque nunca les habían dado problemas —aparte de algunos vampiros sueltos que no respetaban las normas—, eran bastante reservados y nunca habían dado muestras de querer cooperar con el Gremio. Así que, WooSeok lo entendía, pero él no iba a ocupar su lugar en aquello.

YoHan y JunHo se separaron de él y siguieron su camino a la sala de entrenamiento y WooSeok se encontró a sí mismo caminando en dirección a la habitación de Han SeungWoo sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, totalmente no consciente de sus actos, hasta que se encontró con EunSang, saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba el otro vampiro.

—Me alegra encontrarte, Kim WooSeok —le dijo el otro, sin que en su expresión se apreciara dicha alegría—. Iba a buscarte.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —cuestionó, sintiendo una pequeña opresión en su pecho hasta que el vampiro negó levemente con su cabeza.

—Quiere verte —replicó EunSang, señalando a la puerta por la que acababa de salir. WooSeok asintió—. Si te muerde otra vez, asegúrate de esconderlo mejor —añadió el vampiro, dedicándole una mirada a su cuello y después se fue, dejándolo solo delante de la habitación.

El cazador necesitó unos momentos para poder reaccionar. No se había esperado que éste se hubiera dado cuenta, pero… en realidad tenía sentido que lo hiciera porque él también era vampiro. WooSeok movió su cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en aquello. Han SeungWoo quería verlo para algo y él también tenía que ver al vampiro para preguntarle por qué lo había mordido en el cuello y él se había sentido de aquella forma, así que, debía de entrar a la habitación. No podía dejarlo estar mucho más tiempo, por eso, llamó con sus nudillos a la puerta y entró en cuanto la voz del vampiro se dejó escuchar desde el interior dándole paso.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo Han SeungWoo, desde la cama en la que llevaba desde que había llegado, en la penumbra del lugar WooSeok pudo ver cómo éste tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez que lo había visto—. Supongo que debes de tener muchas preguntas.

—Algunas —contestó WooSeok, acercándose a él.

—Creo que puedo adivinar algunas de ellas —comentó el vampiro—. Seguro que una es “¿por qué te mordí?” —el cazador asintió.

—Esa es la principal.

—En un principio había tenido la intención de pedirte una muestra de sangre y sacártela con una jeringuilla para hacer pruebas —dijo Han SeungWoo—, pero habría tardado mucho más y durante el viaje estuve dándole vueltas a una posibilidad… y quise comprobarla. Siento haberte sobresaltado de esa forma y creo que debí ser más claro con mis intenciones para que te hubieras podido negar.

—Soy cazador, pero nunca antes me había mordido un vampiro así que… fue extraño —murmuró WooSeok, sin saber poner en palabras lo que había sentido—. ¿Pudiste comprobar lo que pensabas?

—Sí —contestó simplemente el vampiro. WooSeok quiso insistirle de nuevo, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho por la expectación de lo que éste le pudiera decir; no obstante, no lo presionó y solo esperó hasta que éste volvió a abrir la boca para continuar, unos momentos después—. En algún momento de tu árbol genealógico debe de haber vampiros de sangre pura, WooSeok, hace mucho tiempo… demasiado como para que tus antepasados recientes pudieran recordarlo y demasiado como para que alguna característica vampírica pueda mostrarse en ti… pero el sabor de tu sangre no deja lugar a dudas, es una mezcla perfecta.

WooSeok tuvo que enarcar una ceja, sin poder creérselo, pero el vampiro ante él estaba terriblemente serio, no dejando ninguna duda de que lo que estaba diciendo era la verdad, que aquello era algo bastante grave y que había cosas que no le había contado todavía.

—¿Y eso que implica? —cuestionó.

—Que tu sangre es muy valiosa… —replicó el vampiro—, y que ningún otro vampiro debería de saber esto.

~

—¿Kim WooSeok?

Aquella voz sobresaltó al cazador mientras se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, preparando sus pistolas, y se giró rápidamente, encontrándose al hacerlo con EunSang. WooSeok frunció su ceño. El vampiro había estado evitando lo máximo posible a los cazadores que se encontraban en el Gremio en los últimos días y que hubiera acabado en la sala de entrenamiento era de lo más extraño. No había ido allí por gusto, sino que debía de tener un mensaje que entregarle o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el cazador.

—Creo que deberías ir a ver a mi líder —dijo éste—. No me lo ha pedido, pero creo que es lo mejor en estos momentos.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó de nuevo WooSeok.

—Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo —replicó el vampiro.

WooSeok sintió un leve pinchazo en su pecho y decidió dejar sus pistolas y dirigirse rápidamente hacia la habitación en la que el vampiro Han SeungWoo se estaba quedando en el Gremio. EunSang no le había contado nada, pero él tenía un mal presentimiento. Desde que hacía ya más de un mes que le había pegado un tiro con una de sus pistolas para evitar que lo atacara, el líder del Clan Han había tenido una salud bastante inestable y la mejoría había sido escasa. Los vampiros se recuperaban de disparos como aquellos en una o dos semanas a lo sumo, pero algo estaba yendo mal con él y la única mejoría que había tenido había sido días atrás cuando había bebido de su sangre, aquella sangre que el mismo Han SeungWoo le había dicho que era especial. Si EunSang había ido a verlo y le había pedido que fuera a la habitación del vampiro, debía de ser porque su estado había empeorado y WooSeok se sentía realmente mal por ello porque había sido él quien había provocado aquello en primer lugar.

Tan solo unos minutos después de salir de la sala de entrenamiento, el cazador llegaba a la habitación del vampiro y entraba a ella sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, encontrándose con un Han SeungWoo de aspecto completamente desmejorado, mucho más lívido de lo que jamás lo había visto antes.

—¿WooSeok? —dijo el vampiro al verlo entrar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No terminas de recuperarte —respondió WooSeok, acercándose hasta la cama—. ¿Por qué?

—Soy un vampiro viejo —replicó éste—, demasiado viejo… las armas que desarrolláis nos hacen mucho más daño que a los vampiros jóvenes.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mi culpa —murmuró, agachando su cabeza levemente.

—No —dijo el vampiro, llevando una mano a su mejilla para hacer que alzara de nuevo su cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias a ti he podido recuperarme algo mejor y los dolores constantes se han ido… aunque todavía queda bastante hasta que me encuentre como antes.

—¿Mi sangre? —cuestionó WooSeok. Han SeungWoo asintió—. Puedes tomar más —dijo, en un arrebato que no supo de dónde salió.

—No debería hacerlo —replicó éste—. Beber sangre directamente del cuerpo de una persona es un juego peligroso… y erótico… no creo que sea algo que quieras, Kim WooSeok.

—¿Y si lo quiero?

Fue lo que preguntó, movido por aquello que lo había llevado hasta esa conversación, aquello que se encontraba en lo más profundo de su ser y que, de alguna forma, quería que se volviera a repetir lo que había sucedido cuando había bebido su sangre la última vez. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral de arriba abajo al recordarlo y WooSeok supo que quería aquello, significara lo que significase.

—Entonces yo no me opondría a ello —replicó Han SeungWoo.

—Hazlo.

Sus ojos azules tomaron un tono escarlata y sus colmillos aparecieron cortando sus labios cuando el vampiro sonrió. WooSeok tragó saliva ante aquella visión y los ojos de éste se fijaron inmediatamente en su cuello. Han SeungWoo se abalanzó sobre su cuello en ese instante, mordiendo aquel lugar en el que el pulso le latía y hundiendo sus colmillos en su carne, de la misma forma que lo había hecho la vez anterior, provocando un escalofrío de placer recorrer el cuerpo de WooSeok, que no pudo evitar el gemido ahogado que salió de su garganta, aferrándose con fuerza a los anchos hombros del vampiro.

WooSeok sintió cómo la sangre era succionada por éste, su lengua y sus dientes rozando su piel, provocando que cada segundo que pasaba, se sintiera más y más caliente. Aquel era realmente un juego tan peligroso y erótico como Han SeungWoo le había advertido… pero el cazador no pudo evitar querer más… muchísimo más…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Entré en un generador de títulos para encontrar uno para esta historia que me gustara y uno de los muchos elegidos en una primera ronda fue ‘The Hot Hunter’, pero al final lo deseché en favor del que elegí al final que era mucho más “decente”.  
—Nos vemos próximamente en el primer capítulo del serial “The Hunter’s Guild” que continúa esta historia y comienza la de SeungYoun y HanGyul.  
—Por si no sabéis qué hacer con la espera, podéis seguirme en [twitter](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive) para verme llorar por cosas que tengo que escribir o podéis entrar a mi [blog](https://rizainoheya.blogspot.com/) donde tengo muchas más historias de las que tengo aquí.

**Author's Note:**

> La segunda parte no tardará mucho en estar por aquí, mientras esperáis podéis encontrarme llorando por [twitter](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive)


End file.
